Dangerously Forbidden
by BlueAutumn89
Summary: Complications are bound to erupt when she realizes that she is arrange to marry her brother's rival and to make matters worse, she becomes the leader of her brother's gang. What do you do if the man you'll marry is the very man that killed your brother?
1. Be careful

** center Hi!! Hope you like this new story of mine...**

**Summary: **Kagome is Naraku's sister, who is the leader of a gang that ruled Sanada High School on the east side of tokyo. What happens when kagome got transferred to Tokugawa high school, where

her brother's enemy ruled. Can a helpless girl survive high school without being killed?Please read and review...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father, this is unfair! You cannot let Kagome go to Tokugawa High School all by herself?" Naraku reasoned with his father, being an older brother and gang leader, he knows what will happen when his sister goes to the school were their gang rival ruled. You see, Naraku and Kagome came from a rich family, their mother died after Kagome was born. Their Father, Mitsuhide, was noble man, but after their mother died he became more onto his work than to his children. He was always away for business and had never time for them, even for Kagome. Naraku knew that his father had never seen Kagome, ever since her birth.

As the thunder roared outside, the light flashed into the windows, showing a figure of very tall man in a business suit,(Okay, to save me from describing him, Just imagine Sesshoumaru with a black hair without his markings and has a violet blue eyes. got it?Okay, on to the story..)although, he may look like a 20 year old man he is acutually 49. "And why do you say that?Is it because of your insolent gang war?" He said bitterly cold. This made Naraku very angry at his father, _'You don't even know what's happening in our lives..'_ he thought angrily. "I knew it. Naraku, stop this foolishness! You will soon take over this company and I expect you to do a perfect job. Do I make myself clear?" Mitsuhide asked him demandingly, in response, Naraku just left his father's office. _'Ranmaru, I hope ou forgive me for this..'_ he thought as he sat down in his chair.

Naraku went to his room and locked the door, _'I can't let Kagome get hurt.Damn it!If I don't do anything, they might do something to her.'_ Naraku thought, when suddenly a girl with a long black hair, dark blue eyes adn pale skin came in his room. "knock..Knock.."the girl said as she openned the door. "Come in, Kagome." Naraku replied, "Did you and dad fought again?" Kagome asked sadly, what Kagome hates most is when Naraku and her father are fighting and the reason is always her. "No. We just talked about something. What is it that you need?"He asked her calmly, "I just want to know if you dad had a fight again.You know how much I hate it when you two fought." She answered sternly, "Kagome, you shouldn't worry yourself. I can handle dad, he just don't know how intelligent and beautiful you are." He said as he hugged her, "Promise me something, will ya?" He asked, "Okay. What is it?" She said, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always come to me..okay?" He added, "Of course, I will go to you! Your the only one whose always there for me." She replied smiling at him, "Fine." He said as he hugged her tighter.

**Meanwhile...**

Sesshoumaru's gang was hanging out on the gym when a boy with orange hair, wearing a bue shirt and jeans ran inside the gym interrupting their basketball game. "Sesshoumaru! I have good news to tell you!" the boy named Shippo yelled. "What is it?" he said coldly, "I heard that Naraku had a sister and she was gonna be transferred here at Tokugawa." Shippo informed, _'Really?That'll be interesting..'_ He thought as he smirked, "What do you plan to do Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him as he cracked his knuckles(?) "Patience, Inuyasha. We should observe who this girl is, she may be our way to defeat Naraku and his gang."

He said plainly. "Shippo, tomorrow make sure that everybody knows who this girl is?got it?" He ordered coldly, Shippo nodded and then he left.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**The Next day...**

Kagome woke up very early and got dressed in her new uniform, 'I am soo excited!' she thought cheerfully. She put her hair in a low ponytail, then she she brushed her bangs to side of her face. "Perfect." she muttered to herself, as she looked at the mirror. "Kagome, if you look closely at the mirror you will see the zit that is in your forehead." Naraku said sarcastically, "hehe..so funny. Aren't you supposed to be downstairs now?" She asked while rolling her eyes, "I was, but I decided to bring you downstairs myself.." he said as he carried her bridal style, 'NARAKU! Put me down!I can walk you know.." She retorted,

"Yea, you can. but I know you will walk so slow that it'll get to my nerves..so no." He replied as he walked downstairs, Kagome struggled but it was no use. Naraku had held her tightly so he couldn't let her go.

When they got downstairs, Naraku set her down on the couch. "Finally! I thought that you would carry 'till we get to my school." She joked, "As if, your too heavy and they might think I was kidnapping you." He said as he smiled, "Yea well, your shirt smells like a one week old sandwich." she retorted, "Really? and here I thought you like the smell of the perfume you gave me?" He asked as he smirked, "Anyways, are you gonna drive me to school yet?" She asked him as she grinned, "Oh right, c'mon let's go.." He said as he carried her backpack.

**After an Hour later..**

"Kagome take care." He said to her as he kissed her in the forehead, then drove off. As Kagome entered the school grounds, every student was looking at her. This made really uncomfortable, 'coz everybody was looking at her as if she came from outer space. Then a girl came up to her, "Hi! my name is Sango, what's yours?" She asked nicely which relaxed kagome a bit. "Uh...Kagome. Nice to meet you Sango." She answered her kindly, then a group of boys came up to her. Their leader had a silver hair and gold eyes, "So your Naraku's sister? I assume that asshole's sister would be a bitch but seeing you made me change my mind." He said cockily, Kagome was really insulted that she slapped him across his face. Everybody that saw what happened, gasped.

**Cliffhanger. Don't worry i'll update it as fast i could..anyways, thanx for reading and please don't forget to review!!**

**Thank you**

**Autumn**


	2. never trust a stranger

** center Thank you for all of you who reviewed my story...I really appreciate it! You know, your persuading really works, I was easily persuade...**

**Okay here's chapter two!**

After Kagome's hand made contact with Inuyasha's face, everybody in the school ground started gossiping and looking at her with pity. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was so shocked that his anger flared

at an alarming rate. "Why you BITCH!" one of Inuyaha's men slapped her in the face which made her fall. Then Inuyasha held by her hair and looked at her closely, "You ain't so bad looking, maybe Naraku wouldn't mind me having a little 'session' with you" He whispered to her, then he smirked at her very maliciously, "Inuyasha, let her go.." A voice came from the back of the crowd. A man with silver hair but longer and had a face that looked really like her father. (I know..I know, Hey, if you looked closely they really are like twins..back to the story) "Sesshoumaru, why do you care if I do something to her?" he asked him suspiciously, knowing Sesshoumaru he would killed this wench right about now. "She's not Naraku's sister."He said plainly, this made Inuyasha confused. Shippo showed them the photo yesterday and it was her. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru is trying to play a trick to her' he thought, then he let her go and left with his henchmen following him.

The whole school knows that if they laughed at him, they'll feel the wrath of the two most powerful brothers in Tokugawa. Everybody left the scene except for Sesshoumaru, who knelt down just to carry Kagome. Sango's eyes widened but it was barely noticeable, She took Kagome's bag and followed them to nurse's office. There, he had put her down and left, "Wow!Kagome, you're lucky you lived. If I was in your situation, I would've ran away from Inuyasha face." Sango said being amazed of what Kagome did today. "Who were those guys anyway?" She asked trying to clean the wound in the side of her lip, "There the son of Inutaisho Takayama, the owner of Takayama Corp. They have a very notorious gang that ruled the west side of tokyo. You should know, your Naraku's sister. The Jumonji-yari and Kusari-gama gang have been at each other's throat way before your brother and Sesshoumaru were the gang leaders." Sango explained to her, "I know about Naraku's gang, but I didn't that he has enemies." She said disappointedly, 'so that's why he arrives at home with bruises and wounds' She thought. "But who was the gang leader of Kusari-gama before?" Kagome asked, "Oh, his name is Hattori Hanzo. He was the most deadliest of all the gang leaders here in Tokugawa. He was the gang leader before Sesshoumaru."Sango answered, "Kagome, don't do that stunt you did this morning, they might make you there main target." Sango warned her and Kagome nodded in response.

**Meanwhile...**

"What was that about, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked him angrily, "I was trying to get her trust, unlike you, I am very careful not to reveal who I am." He answered coldly at him. "What do you by that Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked him, "If I get her trust, we can use her against her own brother. Nothing is more painful than to see your own flesh and blood to betray you." He said as he smirked evilly, "So you want her to be one of us?" Inuyasha said as he arched his eyebrow, "Yes and no. We all know that we already have two girls in the gang and we already sent them to Sanada High but they still haven't given us any details, why sent two worthless girls in the main castle if the downfall of it is already here?" He quoted/explained to them, "Oh. So you mean, instead of waiting for Kikyo and Kagura to give us any details, we could use Kagome to do that." Inuyasha said, "I want you to do a little favor for me, _little_ brother." Sesshoumaru asked him as he smirked evilly.

**Back to Kagome..**

After the nurse healed her wounds, She and Sango went to there homerooms. As they entered the classroom, everybody looked away or ignored Kagome. She made her way towards the chair beside the window. 'I can't believe that Naraku is at war with this school and the worst of all, they might use me to get to him. I must keep away from them as I could, they might use me as a distraction and kill my brother.' she thought. She kept thinking about it that she didn't even heard the bell rang, "Okay, class. I need a full essay about the warring state.." The teacher said as he erased the writings on the blackboard.

As the day went by, everything was doing well for Kagome and no Inuyasha or his gang to be seen anywhere. After all her class was done, she went to meet Sango in front of the school. "So how was your day Kagome?" Sango asked, "It went well. I think they leaved me alone now, all thanks to Sesshoumaru." She said as she smiled at her. "Kagome, don't just trust people that way." She said quietly, "Kagome, you have to be very careful when your around Sesshoumaru. Who knows what he might do to you, besides you don't know him that well. So be careful." Sango whispered to Kagome. She didn't respond to what she said, she just kept walking. "Kagome, are you mad at me?" Sango asked her worriedly, "No. It's just...Why would they want to kill my brother?He didn't do anything to them anyway." She said upsettingly(?). "I don't know, but I think someone knows better than me." She replied, "Who?" Kagome asked. "Your cousin, Kagura." She said which made Kagome arched her eyebrow. _'I never thought Kagura was going here?I thought she was studying at Sanada..' _Kagome thought confusingly. "Oh, Kagome my ride is here. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Sango said as she entered her father's car. _'Wait! I forgot my history book in the classroom!!'_ She reminded herself and ran back to th classroom. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was just behind her and heard everything. When Kagome went back inside the school, he looked overt his henchmen and followed her.

**Sorry people..I have to end here for today..but anyways, I shall continue it tomorrow. Hope you like it! and thank you all for reviewing...**


	3. Nevr cross paths with the enemy

** center Here's another chapter...**

Kagome went back to the school because she forgot her history book, as she went up the stairs she sensed that someone is following her but when she turned around nobody was there. She made entered the classroom only to find that the teacher already left, she made her way towards her desk and took her book. When she turned around, Inuyasha was in front of her, smirking. Kagome backed away slowly away from him, "Well..well, look what the cat drag in..." He said as he kept walking towards her, Kagome was horrified of what will happen, ran towards the door. But unfortunately for her, Inuyasha out-run her towards the door. "Where are _you_ going?" Inuyasha asked maliciously, Kagome tried to run out the door again but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. "LET ME GO!"Kagome yelled at him, but Inuyasha held tighter.

"Your not going anywhere, not unless I want you to." He said venomously(?), Kagome was far from being horrified, she was panicking already. She only wanted her first day to be great but instead it turned out to be disastrous. Without thinking, Kagome kicked Inuyasha somewhere the sun never EVER shines, and made a run out the door. Meanwhile, Inuyasha fell down in pain but regained his composure after a minute.

Kagome ran as fast as she could but anywhere she turn, Inuyasha's gang members are there. 'What did I _even_ do to deserve this? Maybe because I slapped him, it _did_ hurt his ego...But I better ran fast or else...' Kagome thought as she ran through the corridors of the school. When she reached the main gates, Inuyasha's gang members were guarding there and they are holding metal bars, bats and knives.

(wow, talk about grudge.)She then ran the other way, instead she ran in the track field, 'Wait! Sango said that I can find a way, If I climbed the fence, I can make it to the other side of the park.' she remembered what Sango said to her on lunch.Meanwhile, "Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked, after Kagome ran out the classroom, Inuyasha ran after her. But he already lost track of her, "Find the girl!" He yelled angrily to his men. "That girl won't be far." He muttered.

Kagome climbed up the fence, but somebody saw her. "There she is!" one of inuyasha's men yelled, Inuyasha saw her and ran after. Kagome didn't waste time and ran for her life, she ran to the woods. Sharp twigs of trees ripped some parts of her clothes,then she tripped, when she tried to stand up a pain swelled on her knee. She skipped her way to the clearing, then she fell down again. She could hear Inuyasha's voice from behind her. She skipped hurriedly until she made her way to a crowd of people, then she walk slowly. She turned around and saw Inuyasha was looking for her, she bowed her head down a little and kept walking until she made her way to a train station.

**Meanwhile at Sanada High..**

Naraku kept looking at his phone and he had less attention to what the others are talking about. "Naraku, you seem bothered. What happened?" a white-haired girl with silver white eyes and is wearing a red uniform asked him. "It's nothing, I am just worried that Kagome hasn't called me yet." He said sadly, knowing his little sister, she would've called by now. But before any thought came to his mind, A boy with the same white hair but purple eyes came barging in the classrom full of the Jumonji-yari gang. "Naraku, Kagome is being attacked by Inuyasha's men!" Hakoudoshi reported, "What?!where is my sister now?!?!" He asked worriedly, "She's at a train station not far from her school." Hakoudoshi replied then Naraku hurriedly left with Kanna and Bankotsu behind him. When they reached the train station, Naraku hurriedly ran inside. He looked everywhere for his sister, 'Kagome, I hope your okay. If that bastard ever did something to you, I'll kill him.' He thought. Then Kanna ran up to him, "Naraku, we found Kagome." She said and brought him to her, Kagome was lying on a bench and was shaking. "She has a high fever, we must bring her to the hospital." Bankotsu suggested. Naraku carried her bridal style and walked over to his car, then they drove off to the hospital.

**The Next day..**

Sesshoumaru was furious at Inuyasha for what he did yesterday. He just wanted Inuyasha to scare the girl not drove her away. As he made his way to the entrance of the school, he saw Bankotsu and Kanna with Bankotsu 'Band of Seven' and they were standing in the middle on the school grounds. "What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked them coldly as he narrowed his eyes to each and every one of them. Then from behind them, Naraku emerged and was looking very pissed off. "You bastard, I never knew you would stoop that low and beat up my sister." Naraku said in a very evil way, everybody in the crowd were stepping aside. This was the first time that a leader of Sanada High would ever come in Tokugawa, "Pathetic fool. What makes you think I did it?" He asked as he smirked. "I know you very well Sesshoumaru, _you_ will never soil your hands in battle but I know somebody who can." Naraku said icily which made Sesshoumaru erase the smirk in his face. "Inuyasha, tell this insolent person what you did yesterday." He called to his brother and ordered him. "What are you talking about, ass? I never did anything to your precious sister. We never even know she goes here.." He lied, "Bullshit! You know damn well that she goes here." Kanna said angrily, "Shut up bitch! you don't know anything." Inuyasha spatted, "Yea? Well, if I'm a bitch then what make of her?" She asked evilly she pulled Kikyo to the front who was badly beaten. "WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Inuyasha yelled furiously that his eyes were changing from gold to red. "Why? What's the matter? Didn't think that your little _girlfriend_ would survive Sanada,Huh?" Bankotsu spatted, "Enough. If you are finished with your business here, I suggest you leave." Sesshoumaru ordered very coldly, "Fine, but this isn't over yet, Takayama." Naraku spatted coldly and all of them left. Inuyasha ran up to a very badly beaten Kikyo and held her in his arms, ' I swear Kikyo, I'll get revenge. I SWEAR' He thought revengefully.

**Uh oh, I think Inuyasha better stop harassing Kagome or Naraku will have his head..anyways,please read and review..Thanks  
**


	4. The people from the shadows

** center Here's another chapter...and thank you for reviewing!!**

After Naraku and his gang left, Inuyasha and Miroku rushed Kikyo to the hospital. While Sesshoumaru headed to his class, _"This isn't over Takayama." _Naraku's voice echoed to his mind. _'Then when will this war be over?' _He thought. As he entered the classroom, everybody bowed down to him. Since the day he became the leader of Kusari-gama, every student in Tokugawa were always giving respect to him. Even the teachers were afraid of him, but he didn't take advantage of their fear of him. He sat down near the window, were he always sit. He never wanted to be the leader of the gang, but Hattori favored him more than other candidates that time. He was just one of Hattori's 'Four Shadows', back at that time Inuyasha and Kagura were his generals. He knew Kagura was Naraku's cousin but he didn't treat her cruelly. Instead he fell in love with her, but Hattori didn't favored to this. Because he himself fell in love to Kagura, but she didn't love him back.

**Flashback..**

"Sesshoumaru, you know very well that I am not pleased of what is happening to you and your general. Remember, Kagura is one of your general, A leader never falls in love to his subjects." Hattori lectured to a young Sesshoumaru (Imagine, a young boy with silver hair and cold stature...like Satoshi in D.N. Angel)Seshoumaru just remained silent, he knew better than to speak foolish things to his leader. Even though, he is a youkai, Hattori is very experienced enough to kill him with just one swoop. "Yes my lord." He said and left, he was careful not to show any emotion to Hattori. He can easily read people's emotion just by looking at them.

Once outside, Sesshoumaru was greeted by a black-haired girl with red eyes and was wearing blue uniform. "What did Hattori-sama said to you?" she asked worriedly, "He said that we should end our relationship. He said that I am not allowed to fall in love to one of my generals and it will just bring death to me." He answered coldly and walked away. Kagura was speechless, she had mixed emotions inside of her. She was furious to Hattori and at the same time she was hurt of what Sesshoumaru said. She knew better not to anger the leader of Kusari-gama, but she wanted to be with the man she loved. "Kagura, are you okay?" a girl with long black hair and brown eyes that looked very similar to Kagome came and asked her. "It's nothing Kikyo." She said sadly, "I know something is bothering you, I can sense it." Kikyo said, "Hattori wants me and Sesshoumaru to end our relationship." She said as tears strolled down her face, Kikyo wiped them off and hugged her. Sesshoumaru was just behind a tree spying on them, he remained uncaring but deep inside he felt like something broke into pieces. He turned and walked away.

**End of flashback..**

After Hattori graduated, Sesshoumaru ws appointed to be the new leader of Kusari-gama. At the same time, Naraku was appointed by Kunoichi to be the new leader of Jumonji-yari, the rival gang of Tokugawa. _'That was also the time when Kagura's sister became one of Naraku's top generals...'_ He remembered. Kagura had a soft spot for her siblings, especially Kanna. Unlike Kagura, Kanna was cunning and agile, she is also good at weaponry like Kikyo, but more like a ninja. Kanna was more like Hattori, quick and undetectable. She was known to paralize her enemies by using acupuncture needles that had snake's venom in it.

**Meanwhile..**

Kanna was holding a bouquet of flowers and was walking pass a park, when a guy grabbed her arm. "Hey sexy, never seen you around here? Wanna make out?" The guy asked cockily, Kanna removed her arm from his grip. "Oohh...so you wanna play hard get huh?" The guy asked playfully, "I'd rather drink a venom of a black mamba." She retorted then three another guys appeared. "Look, we could do this the easy way or the painful way.." The guy asked fiercely. Kanna, who is now really furious, threw the bouquet to the bench and backflipped away from the four idiots. "Well, then she prefer the painful way." The first guy said and ran towards her. He was about to punch her, when she held down her hand and a dagger came out. She sliced the guys face and spinned kick him, which threw him to the nearest tree. Then a second guy took out a dagger and tried to slice her, but she kept dodging his dagger. She spun behind him and stab him in the back(Talk about back-stabbing)and front kicked him which threw him a few feet away. The third guy had a gun and kept shooting at her, she easily dodged all the bullets that were coming at her.

She jumped up and back flipped behind him, she took out her acupuncture needle which she call 'Snake's fang' and stuck one behind his neck. He was easily paralized, meanwhile the fourth guy came at her with a Katana. He was about to attack her from behind when she backflipped behind him. She punched him in the middle of his backbone, he was paralized and at the same time, he was puking blood. Kanna dusted herself off and took the bouquet from the bench and headed to her destination.

**Now, I learned something here, never mess with Kanna especially if she can paralize you. Some of the action scene where taken from the movie 'Kiss of the Dragon'. The movie was soo cool, especially when Jet li strucked a needle behind the man's neck and the man was completely paralized and then blood started coming out everywhere in his face. I really loved that part! Anyway, please review!!!and to all who already reviewed, Thank You very much...**


	5. Never meant to be revealed

** center Sorry for the long wait, I was busy...Anyways, thanks to all the people who reviewed this story. Here's another chapter...**

Kagome was already brought out of the hospital but Naraku still didn't let her go back to school. "Naraku, please...If I don't get back, I might fail and I might repeat my grade." She whined, "No. I will not allow you to go back. I don't care if you fail, if you did you can transfer in Sanada." He said seriously, "But-" She was cut-off when Kanna walked into naraku's room. "He's right, Kagome. You don't know what Sesshoumaru is capable of." Kanna reasoned with her but Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she left the room, "Why are you here?" Naraku asked, "I heard that Inuyasha is planning to attack Kagome once she comes back to that school." Kanna reported, "What else?" He asked as he looked out the window. "That is all." Kanna answered, "Very well then, your dismissed." He said.

As Kanna walked down the hallway, she heard Kagome's voice. "Sango, help me. My brother wouldn't let me go back." She pleaded, _'Sango?wait, She was the spy I sent years ago...I didn't know she still lived.' _Kanna thought as she listened quietly. "Kagome, what can I do? Besides, Inuyasha is looking for you and if come back now, He might try to kill you." She said worriedly, "What do you mean, Sango?" Kagome asked confusingly, "Kikyo was rushed to the hospital last week because your brother beaten her up and now, Inuyasha is furious and was looking for you." Sango said, _'So that Idiot was trying to get revenge by beating up Kagome. That miserable fool!' _Kanna thought angrily, "Tomorrow, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will live to go to Osaka, so Miroku will be the only one here. You can come to school tomorrow and get your books. You're excused anyways, I can ask all the teachers to give your books. Come here at lunch time." Sango suggested, "Okay. I'll meet you up near the school gate." Kagome said happily as she ended the call.

Kanna ran as fast as she could to Naraku's room, "Kanna, what's the meaning of this? Have you no respect to me at all?" He asked angrily, "I do, I'm sorry to burst in like this." Kanna apologized, Naraku was doing his assignment when Kanna burst in the door. "What is it that you need to tell me?" He asked still angry, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will travel to Osaka tomorrow." Kanna informed which didn't interest Naraku at all. "So?" He asked raising his eyebrow, "So Kagome will try and get her books tomorrow, while they're away. Guess who I got the information from?" She said as she smirked evilly, "Who?" He asked, "Sango Oyamada, one of our spies...She's still alive and still inside Tokugawa High School and guess who is left to guard the school?" Kanna replied seductively, "Miroku Honda, the son of Tadakatsu." Naraku answered as he smirked evilly too. "I think we need to visit our dear friend at Tokugawa..." Naraku said evilly.

**The next day..**

Kagome slowly walked down the stairs, Naraku left some of his gang members to guard her. But little did he know that Kagome knew another way to go out, she found her own door down the basement when she was ten. She was grounded that time and she was allowed to go out, so when all the people in the mansion were asleep she headed down the basement and found a window that she fitted in. She used that window to go out when she grounded or when she's not allowed to go outside. She looked around to see if there was any guards but none of them were in sight, she then walked to the kitchen and went to the basement. When she was already in the basement, she climbed up the small window, which she still fitted in and ran outside. She knew that she to go to the front gate, guards will find her and bring her back to her room, so she chose the easy way. She climbed the big sakura tree near the wall, she jumped to the wall and jumped down then she hurriedly ran to the nearest bus station.

When she reached the school gate, she saw Sango carrying a bag full of books. "How long have you been here?" Kagome asked, "Not that long. How did you escaped your brother's guard anyways?" Sango said, "Well let's just say, I have my own ways. Are you sure Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru are NOT here?" Kagome asked nervously, Sango nodded yes. Before the two can chat away, Kanna, Bankotsu and some of the Jumonji-yari gang members appeared before them. "Hello Sango." Kanna greeted venomously.

**OoOoOoOohhhhhh...Sorry cliffhanger! and i'm sorry that I updated the story late. But don't worry, I'll update soon! Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading it!!!**

**Autumn!!**


	6. Are you doubting the things I do?

**Here's another chapter of 'Dangerously Forbidden'...Hope you like it! And please read and review!!**

"Ka-Kanna?" Sango stuttered as her eyes widen in fear, "I didn't think you'd remember me? It's been a long time since I saw you..." Kanna said evilly, "You know _my_ cousin?" Kagome asked confusingly, "Bet you didn't know, huh Kagome...Your little friend here used to work for us." Kanna said venomously, Kagome looked at Sango with angry eyes. "Please Kagome, I didn't want to join. They forced me to. Please believe me!" Sango pleaded but Kagome just looked away. "Don't listen to her. She's a lying, manipulative whore!" Kanna spatted at Sango, then a hand slapped Kanna right in the face. She held her swollen cheeks and saw who slapped her. "You don't have the right to talk to my friend like that." Kagome said coldly as she walked closer to her friend. "Why you little bitch!" Kanna spatted as she tried to spin kick Kagome but was stopped by someone. "You will not hurt Kagome." Sesshoumaru said coldly, Kanna's eyes widen as she saw the leader of Kusari-gama. Sesshoumaru then spin kicked her to the gate. Bankotsu ran to Kanna's aid, "You Morons! Attack NOW!" He yelled to their gang members. "This is a waste of time." Sesshoumaru muttered as he punched and kicked the Jumonji-yari members. "Need a help, Sesshy?" Inuyasha asked as he smirked behind him, "Call me that again and I'll slit your throat." Sesshoumaru said icily. Both brothers had beaten all the men that tried to attack them, all the Jumonji members laid in the ground and the only one standing were Bankotsu and Kanna. "I will come back!Mark My words! I shall get my revenge!!" Kanna said angrily as they walked away.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kagome and Sango. Kagome gave him a stern look that made him raise his eyebrow, "Why did you save us?" Kagome asked sternly as she walked pass Sango, "I knew that they would attack the school once they knew I wasn't here." Sesshoumaru explained calmly, "We both know that's not it. Why did you save us back there?" Kagome asked again but this time Inuyasha answered her, "Look, we saw you slapped Kanna. If we didn't come, she would've killed you or paralized you. Besides, we just wanna help you, is there any problem?" Inuyasha said/ asked her, kagome just glared at hm darkly, She then took her bag and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha questioned, "I'm going home." Kagome muttered as she kept walking away, but Sesshoumaru held her arm, "You can't go home." Sesshoumaru said in monotone, "Why not?" Kagome asked angrily, "Your brother might already know what you did, He might try and kill you." Sesshoumaru explained softly, "His right, Kagome. Your brother is a gang leader, if a relative betrayed him, he will have no choice but eliminate them." Sango reasoned, "That's what happened to Kagura." Inuyasha added, Sesshoumaru let go of his hold and looked away.

Kagome looked at him with pity in her eyes, but she didn't show it. "But where do I go?" Kagome asked them, which caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "You could stay with us. Not unless your still angry at me for beating you up?" Inuyasha asked cockily, "No I'm not. It's nice of you to offer, but I think I'll just stay with Sango." Kagome said softly, " You can't stay with her. Kanna already know your friends, She might try and ambush you while you're with her." Sesshoumaru said in monotone. "Why don't she stay in Kikyo's place?" Inuyasha suggested, "Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked. "Why don't I bring you to her."Inuyasha said sadly, "Why? What happened to her?" Kagome asked but nobody wants to answer. Inuyasha just pulled her to his car and drove off. "What are you really planning?" Sango asked Sesshoumaru curiously, "I merely helping her, what is it to you?" Sesshoumaru spatted, "Nothing. But if you played a trick on her, I'll be the one to kill you." Sango said coldly then she headed back inside the school. Sesshoumaru smirked evilly and followed behind her.

Once they arrived in front of the hospital, Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of his car and went inside the Hospital. "What are we doing here anyways?" Kagome asked him angrily, "You'll find out soon." Inuyasha spatted. After a while, they entered Kikyo's room and Kagome saw Kikyo's comatose body. "Who she? And what happened to her?" Kagome asked worriedly, "She's Kikyo. Your brother and cousin did this to her. They beaten her up as a revenge I did to you." Inuyasha explained as tears formed in his eyes. "We don't even know where Kagura is, all we know is Kanna did this to her." Inuyasha spatted furiously, "I didn't know." Kagome muttered suprisingly, "What do you mean you didn't know? They did _this_ because of you!" Inuyasha said angrily, Kagome sighed deeply and said "Fine. I'll pay for her medical expenses to pay for what my brother did to her.". Inuyasha calmed down and said, "Do whatever you want.", "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for whatever my brother did to you and Kikyo." Kagome apologized sincerely, "I know where you can stay, but Sesshoumaru must not know i told you this." Inuyasha said calmly, "Where? Naraku will surely find me. Kanna was trained to be a ninja when she was three. I know because father was the one who paid for her lessons." Kagome eplained. "No one knows about this place except for me, Miroku and Kikyo." he said, "You will stay with Kaede-sensei. She was the one who taught me nd Kikyo how to fight. We'll leave tomorrow morning, for the today, you will stay at kikyo's house." Inyasha added. "But won't her parents be there Kagome asked, "No. They have a company in another country, so her parent's have to leave her here." Inuyasha informed. "Is it really okay to stay at her apartment?" Kagome asked worriedly, "Sure. I'll just talk to the landlord and you can stay there for a night." Inuyasha replied. The two exited Kikyo's room and went down the hospital lobby, as they passed by Kagome saw Hakoudoshi and Bankotsu talking to the nurse, "Inuyasha, we should hurry." Kagome said hurriedly, "Why?" Inuyasha questioned, " 'Cause Hakoudoshi and Bankotsu are here." Kagome answered and they left quickly.

**Please read and review...Actually, Sesshoumaru is trying to manipulate Kagome into joining them. Don't worry! You'll know the truth why he is helping her...Soon! So keep reading!**

**Also thanks to:**

**JIN-HayTeR**

**Azalie-Kauriu**

**Jennie555**

**yamayo69**

**Edward-Elric-x**

**Destiny'sDestination**

**Shimashi**

**Mistress Persephone**

**YesterdayFeelings**

**Thanks for reviewing my story, hope you keep on reading!!!**

**Autumn-**


	7. No free will

** center Sorry if I updated late, I had a problem. So here's another chapter...**

When the two arrived in front of Kikyo's house, Kagome stepped out the car first. "This is where Kikyo live?" She asked as her jaw dropped. It wasn't just a ordinary house, it was a mansion. The walls were painted white with glass windows,"Yea, I know. Too big for her, but her mom used to live with her." Inuyasha explained as he stepped out of his car. They entered the mansion and went to the living room, "Okay, Kikyo's room is upstairs to the left." He said as he headed to the door, "Wait. You won't leave me here all by myself would you?" She asked curiously, "Of course I do. My parents might be worried of me right now." Inuyasha answered plainly, he was about to walk out when Kagome held his arm. "Please don't leave me all by myself, I'm scared." She pleaded.

The two were looking at each others eyes when someone burst in. "Move away from my sister!" Naraku yelled angrily, **(if your asking how did Naraku know?Well, let's just say someone was spying on them. That's all...anyone who could guess who was it... well, he or she can request the pairings. Back to the story)** Almost half of the Jumonji-yari came with Naraku except of Kanna who was in the hospital. Inuyasha looked at him angrily, "Move away from Kagome." Naraku said coldly, Inuyasha moved five feet away from her, when he took out his gun and shot the ceiling. The light exploded and it was dark inside the mansion, Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and they ran to the kitchen. When they were there, they went out to the back door and ran to the garage. "What will we do?" Kagome asked worriedly, "We'll go to our house just for tonight." He said as he looked for something, "What are you looking for?" Kagome asked irritatingly, "Found it." He muttered as he held a key and went to the black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano. "C'mon, Kagome. Naraku, might have already known where not in there anymore." He said as he started the car, Kagome nodded and entered the car. As soon as the garage door was open, he sped off. Meanwhile, Naraku and his gang ran outside and saw the car, "Follow them! Don't let them get away." He ordered as he went back to his car. 'I'll save you Kagome.' he thought as he started his car and drove off.

Once the two arrived infront of a huge beige mansion, Inuyasha drove in the black gates. The two stepped out of the car and walked inside the mansion, "Damn it! How did Naraku knew?" He muttered to himself as he sat on the couch. "What will we do? Brother already knew that I'm with you." Kagome asked worriedly as she sat beside him, "I don't know, but you'll have to stay here for tonight. Tomorrow, We'll travel to Osaka." He answered as he rubbed his temples.

**Meanwhile...**

"Naraku, Inuyasha brought your sister to their mansion." Hakoudoshi informed, "Shit! What else did you found out?" Naraku asked coldly as he sat in his chair, "They will move your sister to Osaka tomorrow." Hakoudoshi added. _'What are they planning?'_ Naraku thought, "Ready the members, We'll ambush them at Osaka." Naraku ordered, Hakoudoshi nodded and left. Once Hakoudoshi left, Naraku went to his father's office. "What is it that you need, Naraku?" Mitsuhide asked, "They kidnapped Kagome." Naraku answered sternly. Mitsuhide stopped from writing and looked at him coldly, He stood up from his seat and without a second, he was in front of Naraku and punched him. "How can you let your sister get kidnapped?" Mitsuhide asked icily while Naraku rubbed the blood off his lips, "Father, I didn't fail you! You were the one who had put her endanger!!" Naraku said angrily, Mitsuhide narrowed his eyes and held by him by the collar of his shirt. "I did it because she will be engaged to Sesshoumaru to end this insolent war." Mitsuhide explained coldly, "You can't let her marry that bastard!" Naraku yelled at his father angrily. "I can and I will." Mitsuhide muttered coldly, Naraku stood up and exited his office._'For I Don't have a choice...'_ Mitsuhide thought as he sat behind his desk.

**Back to Inuyasha ad Kagome...**

The two went to the kitchen and searched for food inside the fridge. Kagome just took and apple and a pepsi,while Inuyasha had potato chips and sprite, there was a long silence when Kagome spoke, "How long have you been in Kusari-gama?" She asked as she took a bite on her apple, "A year and half. Hattori saw I have potential and he made me one of them." Inuyasha answered as he ate some potato chips, "But aren't you scared to get killed?" Kagome asked worriedly, "Why would I? I'm a demon, demons don't get killed that easily." Inuyasha answered confidently, "You are? But you look-" Kagome was cut off by him, "Human? My mom was human, I'm a half demon." He replied sadly, "You don't have to be ashamed about it, at least you had a mother to take care of you." Kagome said sadly. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch, Inuyasha followed her. "What? Your mom left you when you were a kid?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes. The two were looking at each others eyes again, then they kissed. Little did they know, Sesshoumaru was upstairs and was watching them all the time. He narrowed his eyes towards Inuyasha, _'You will not ruin my plans, Inuyasha. If I must eliminate you, I will...'_ Sesshoumaru thought angrily.

**OoOoOoOoOhhhhh...Sesshoumaru's planning something, Why would I tell you what? Anyways, like what I said..Anyone who could guess who tattled on them will get a chance to request the pairings. IF you could guess it I mean, and no it's not Hakoudoshi...**

**See ya!**

**Autumn**


	8. returning from whence you came

**here's another chapter...Thank you for reviewing!!**

The two broke both from the kiss and looked the other way, Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable and so was Inuyasha. There's was a long silence between the two when Inuyasha spoke, "Come on, I'll show you your room." he said as he stood up from the couch and walked upstairs. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru quickly returned to his room before Inuyasha could notice him. Kagome stood up and followed him upstairs. When they were at the end of the hallway, Inuyasha opened a door revealing dark blue bedroom. "This used to be my room but it was too small so I moved in the other three doors down the hallway." Inuyasha explained as he sat down the couch. (AN: there's a couch in the guest room)Kagome sat in the bed, looking very depressed. "I wanna go home, but if I did Naraku will kill me." She said sadly, tears were falling down her face as she lied on the bed. Inuyasha tried to speak but stopped himself and left the room, 'How can I do this to her?She trusted me and yet, I am betraying her...' Inuyasha thought as he walked down towards his room.

**Meanwhile in the hospital..**

The nurse was about to check on Kikyo when she found the room empty, the nurse ran out of the room and called out the security, "We have a missing patient!Her name is Kikyo Honda, you must find her quick!" the nurse said in panic as the hospital staff went looking for Kikyo. Meanwhile, Kikyo changed her outfit so no one would recognize her, she was wearing a sweat pants and a jacket with a hood. She was limping towards the door unnoticed when she heard the nurse. She ran as fast as she can, even though her body was still in pain, she reached the door and exited the hospital without being noticed. She walked around the streets trying to look for a pay phone. After an hour of looking she found one behind an alley, she found a quarter on her left pocket and used it to call someone. "Hello? Is Miroku there?" she asked as she tried to warm herself.

Miroku: This is Miroku speaking, who may this be?

Kikyo: It's me Kikyo, listen. I am near the train station right now, please pick me up here.

Miroku: Kikyo, is that really you?How did you escaped the hospital?

Kikyo: It was nothing. Now, hurry up and get going..I'm freezing already..

Miroku: This better be you or I'm gonna kill whoever is prank calling me...

Kikyo: Yes it's me, now hurry up and pick me up here!

Miroku: Fine, I'll pick you up. Stay there, I'll be there in an hour..

After Miroku hung up the phone, Kikyo went inside the train station. She sat in the bench and looked at the people pass her by, then she thought of what happened to her and Kagura. She got beaten, stabbed and tortured by Kanna. 'That bitch is gonna pay for what she did.' She thought furiously as she remembered what happened. After an hour, Kikyo was already sleeping on the bench when Miroku came. "What took you so long?" Kikyo asked confusingly, she knows that Miroku always drives fast. "I had to put gas in my car.Why did you escaped out of the hospital anyway?" Miroku asked as he carried her even though she insisted not to. "I was getting tired of staying there, and I just felt like I have to wake up." she explained, it wasn't long when they reached the car. (Okay, he had 2006 range rover) He placed her carefully in the passenger's seat and he then went to the driver's seat. He started the car and drove to his house.

**Back at Inuyasha's house..**

Kagome woke up and looked around, she notice the balcony door is open. She stood from the bed and went to close the balcony door when a figure appeared out of nowhere and held the door open. She was about to scream when the figure had put a cloth on her which made her unconscious. The figure carried her and was about to leave when Sesshoumaru appeared and was leaning against the door frame. "Where are you going with that girl?" He asked as he flexed his fingers, the figure didn't answer instead he carefully lay Kagome in the floor and took out his katana. "A sword? You wanna dual me with just a measly old scrape of metal? How boring.." Sesshoumaru teased as he lunged towards the kidnapper. The figure easily dodged him and lunged it's katana towards him but Sesshoumaru did a roundhouse kick, sending the sword towards the wall. "No more weapons?" Sesshoumaru said mockingly but the figure took out a tear gas and threw it in front of Sesshoumaru, then the figure carried Kagome and ran off.

Inuyasha hurriedly went inside the guest room only to find Sesshoumaru glowing with anger. Then he noticed that Kagome isn't there anymore, "What happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly, "Someone took her and we better find out who." Sesshoumaru answered angrily as he left the room.

**Outside..**

The figure took off it's mask revealing a black hair and brown eyes (no, it's not Sango or Kikyo or Kagura either...) "Heh, Naraku didn't say this girl's beautiful..." the boy muttered as he placed Kagome in the passenger's seat then he went to the driver's seat and drove off. He stopped in front of Kagome's house, he took out his phone and called Naraku.

Naraku: Do you have her?

Boy: yeah, we're already in front of your house...

Naraku: The gates are open...

after that Naraku hung up and so did he, the boy entered the gates and inside he met up with Bankotsu and Suikotsu. "Let me take her." Bankotsu insisted but the boy didn't give Kagome to him, "I wanna know why you called me in the middle of the night, just kidnap a girl." the boy asked, "We didn't want you to kidnap her, we wanted you to give her back to us." Naraku replied sternly, "But why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" the boy asked curiously, "No. She's my sister and The Kusari-gama was the one who kidnapped her." Naraku answered irritatedly, "Okay, but if your playing with me, I'll never give her to you.." the boy said threateningly, "Koga, I assure you that Kagome is my sister." Naraku replied, _'Kagome, eh?' _Koga thought. "Fine." Koga answered and then he handed Kagome to Naraku. "You're efforts will be paid." "Neh, no need. I'm rich too you know? I don't need your payment." Koga remarked as he left. When he was gone, Sango appeared behind Naraku, "How is Kagome?" She asked worriedly, "She's fine. Thank you for telling me what happened Sango." Naraku said as he hugged Sango, _"You're such a big help..."_ he whispered in her ear, then he stabbed her in the back. Sango's eyes widden as she fell on the cold ground, "You should know better than to betray me." Naraku said coldly as he carried his sister inside the mansion followed by Bankotsu and Suikotsu.

**Oh no..Naraku has Kagome and Kikyo's back, what will Inuyasha do when he finds out that Kikyo is out of the hospital. And why did Sango told them? I'll answer this on the next chapter..**

**Please read and review!!!!**


	9. Questions and explanations

**New chapter!!!!Sorry if it took so long to update, I was busy with school but at least I updated. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed!!!!**

**Earlier that day...**

After her third period, Sango headed towards the back of the school building. She looked around and made sure no one was following her.When the place was empty, she took out her phone and Kohaku's number.

Kohaku: Hello?

Sango: Kohaku, it's me.

Kohaku: Sister? Where are you?

Sango: I'm in Tokugawa High right now, but forget about that tell Naraku Inuyasha has Kagome.  
Kohaku: What?! Are you serious?  
Sango: Yes. Now, tell him they're staying at Kikyo's house and hurry.

Kohaku: There's one problem, Naraku isn't here. He left a minute ago, Hakoudoshi is the only one here.

Sango: Then tell Hakoudoshi, just tell someone. Kagome's life is in danger if you don't act fast.

Kohaku: Alright. Sister, be careful.

Sango: I will.

Then Kohaku hang up, Sango put her cellphone back to her pocket and headed to the cafeteria. As she walked she sensed someone was following her, she whirled around and did a back kick which threw the person away from her. She noticed it was Miroku, "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily, "Why did you tell your brother what happened? I thought your not helping them anymore?" Miroku asked curiously. Sango turned her back and started to walk away, but Miroku hurriedly stood up and grabbed her arm. "Are you helping Kagome?" He asked with a gentle voice, tears started to fall down from her eyes but she covered them with her bangs, "Yes, because I didn't want her to get involve with us." She said sadly. "Or are you doing it because of your brother?" Miroku explained; Sango looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. "I was just worried because Naraku has a hold of him and now, he is one them. He doesn't even know what trouble he is in" Sango said sadly "Don't worry, Sango. I'll help you get your brother back..." Miroku sympathetically, Sango hugged him and continued crying in his arms.

**Meanwhile...**

Kohaku walked towards the room where all the Jumonji-yari meet. Sanada High School has five buildings, the first one was for the principal and the staff that was near the gate. The second building that was called "Takeda Hall" is for the elementary and preschool. The third building was the cafeteria, beside was the library and the computer building. The fourth building is for the high school and was called "Sanada Hall" it was named after the first leader of Jumonji-Yari, Yukimura. Before the high school building had no name, when Yukimura entered the school he made sure he was known. So he created himself a gang and he called it Jumonji-yari. At first,the principal and the teachers didn't agree but because he is the son of the owner of Sanada High, he made sure they agree. Thus, giving all the authority to the gang leader, whoever is appointed to be the Leader of Jumonji-yari, he has all the authority over the teachers, the principal and even the students.The fifth building was the gym, there the Jumonji-yari would train there gang members.

Kohaku opened the door and saw all the Jumonji-yari there. When they didn't want to go to class, they usually hang in the red room as they call it. "Kohaku, I didn't know you cut classes?" a girl asked him, she had a red hair that was tied in high ponytail and she have green eyes. She was wearing the same red uniform as Kanna only hers wear shorter, "I don't cut classes, I went here to talk to Hakoudoshi." He said sternly. "He isn't here, he went to go visit Kanna in the hospital. Why?" She sneered. Kohaku didn't waste time and hurriedly left, 'Where the heck is _EVERYBODY?!?!_" he thought as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly he bumps to someone, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He said as he looked at the girl who he bumped to.

She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, the girl looked at him and immediately bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bumped into you...please, forgive me." She apologized as she stood up. "No. It was my fault, by the way my name is Kohaku." Kohaku said as he smiled at the girl, the girl blushed and said, "I'm sorry Kohaku-sama. I didn't mean to bumped into you, I was just looking for my homeroom and I got lost-" "It's okay. You don't have to address me like the other's. What is your name?" Kohaku asked as he cut her off, "My name is Rin Tachibana, I'm a transferee here. I just move here from Ishikawa, nice to meet you too, Kohaku-sama." Rin said shyly, but before Kohaku replied the girl that was in the red room came from behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Kohaku, Naraku's calling you.." she said as she grinned venomously at Rin; on the other hand, Rin just frowned and narrowed her eyes at her. "Hi my name is Ayame, are you new here?" She asked with a fake smile, "Yes. I'm new here and I was finding my homeroom and I got lost." Rin answered in monotone. "Anyways, Let's go now, Kohaku." Ayame said as she pulled Kohaku's hand. _'She must be the slut they were talking about...'_ she thought as she walked down the stairs.

"What was all that about, Ayame?" Kohaku asked furiously, "Why? Do you like her? I think she's not that pretty..." Ayame commented harshly as they continued to walk down the hall. Kohaku ignored her comment and just kept on walking. They entered the red room and found Naraku sitting behind his desk, "Kohaku, I found out that you talked to your sister? Is this true?" He asked sternly, "Yes. She wanted me to talk you about something." Kohaku answered while his head is bowed, "Then what is it?" Naraku asked irritantingly, "The Kusari has your sister..." He answered, "What?! How the hell did this happened?!" Naraku yelled angrily as he stood up from his seat, he looked at Kohaku with furious eyes and sat back down. "Ayame, where the **heck** is Bankotsu and Hakoudoshi?" He asked as he tried to control his anger. "Bankotsu called me and said he was in the hospital. He said Kanna was badly hurt because she battled Sesshoumaru and lost, while Hakoudoshi went after them." Ayame answered seriously, Naraku then turned his attention to Kohaku. "Tell your sister to meet me in the house, **tonight.**" He ordered as he dismissed Kohaku. "Ayame, tell Koga I have a job for him..." He ordered sternly, Ayame immediately left after hearing his orders._ 'If something happens with my sister, I shall kill you myself, Sesshoumaru.'_ he thought angrily as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

**At the hospital...**

After the nurse left, Kikyo's hand twitched. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in the hospital. She sat up and removed the IV on her left arm (ouch!). She winced in pain but she shrugged it off, she looked around to search for a shirt and jeans. Luckily she found gym bag inside the cabinet, she removed her hospital dress and wore the shirt and jeans. She found her converse shoes and wore it, then she noticed that there are some knives hidden in the bag and took it. _'Inuyasha must've been the one who brought this here...'_ she thought as she looked over to the window. It was impossible to jump a two-story window especially if you're still wincing in pain. She then decided to do it in a hard way, She took her black jacket with the hood and covered her face.

As she exited her room, she looked around to see if anyone will notice her. She then noticed Hakoudoshi standing in the doorway of the hospital talking to someone. She exited the other door and sensed Hakoudoshi was looking at her. She then heard the nurse's voice and ran as fast as she could. She was having a hard time to run because of the pain she was feeling, when she realized she was far from the hospital she walked slowly. She looked around to find a pay phone and after an hour of looking, she finally found one behind an alley. She found a quarter in her pocket and called Miroku. After talking to him, she hung up and waited for him. She walked inside the train station and sat in a bench, she observed the people that passed by. She was already getting tired so she laid on the bench, after an hour Miroku came. Miroku noticed her sleeping in the bench and woke her up, "What took you so long?" Kikyo yawned, "I had to put gas in my car.Why did you escaped out of the hospital anyway?" Miroku asked as he carried her even though she insisted not to. "I was getting tired of staying there, and I just felt like I have to wake up." she explained as they walked to the car. It wasn't long when they reached the car; Kikyo didn't want to seat in the passenger's seat so she decided to lay in the back seat. "Can you just wake me up when we're in your house?" She asked sleepily, "Sure." Miroku answered as he drove off.

**meanwhile...**

Sango parked behind Naraku's house and entered the gate. Once she entered the house, she noticed all the Jumonji-yari gang were there. "Welcome back, Sango" Ayame greeted quipped, "Nice to see you again, Ayame." Sango snapped back. Ayame frowned at her response and narrowed her eyes at her, "Naraku is expecting you..." Bankotsu said sternly as he guided her towards Naraku's room. It was so dark in his room that the only light was the lamp near the balcony. Sango entered the room nervously but hardly showed it, while Bankotsu left with a smirk in his face. Sango looked around when she noticed Naraku standing near the balcony door way. "I thought you would defy me again." Naraku said as he sat down in a chair near him. "I am **still** a Jumonji-yari member, aren't I?" Sango remarked, "Of course, but what's this I hear you switch sides with enemy now?" Naraku asked teasingly; Sango was shocked to learn that Naraku already knows. "It is not true! I am not one of them and you know it." She lied, "Alright, I believe you. But why did you let my sister be taken by them then?" He asked sternly, "I had no choice, Sesshoumaru was getting suspicious..." Sango answered sadly. _'Naraku will kill me if I tell him the truth but If I keep this up, he will believe everything I say...'_ she thought but she was cut off from her thoughts when Naraku disappeared in front of her and appeared behind her. He held her by the neck and said, "You better be saying the truth, Sango. Or your brother will be six feet under **you**..." Naraku threatened which made Sango scared. He then released her from his hold and left. Sango gasped for air as she saw him left, _'I swear Naraku, I will get my revenge...'_ She thought scornfully as she stood up and left his room.

**Here it is, now you know why Sango told Naraku. Next chapter, Kagome meets Kikyo. What will happen? Why is Kanna out of the hospital and getting revenge? Find out!**

**And I thank Jin-HaYteR for helping me with this chapter. Please read and review!!!**

**Autumn**


	10. You have to trust me

**Here's the new chapter!!! Sorry for updating late and I thank all those people who reviewed my story!!!! Please read and review. By the way, I am also a co-writer of Dark-Hearted Angel99. The story is, "Travelling with the Inu Gang isn't easy..." Hopefully, you guys review our story!!**

Kagome suddenly woke up and realized she's not in the guest room anymore but inside her own room. _'Since when did I come back?'_ she thought nervously as she stood up from her bed. She was about to walk towards her door when someone was trying to open it. She ran towards her closet and hide there, "Kagome, where are you?" she heard Naraku's voice calling her. Then suddenly she remembered what happened last night, but she was cut off from her thoughts when Naraku went to look for her inside her walk-in closet. "Kagome, where are you? Please, you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you…" He said sincerely as he opened the lights but no one was there. _'I should go to him, he's my brother after all…'_ she thought guiltily but there was a part of her that was telling her not to believe him. She pondered with her thoughts for a while and decides to come out.

As she went out of the closet, she saw Naraku sitting in her bed. "Naraku…" She mumbled as she walked up to her brother. "Finally, you trust me…" he said jokingly as he stood up and hugged his sister. **(Aww…Ain't it sweet?)** "Kagome, why didn't you come back to me when I tried to rescue you?" Naraku asked incredulously as he wiped her tears, "I was afraid that you will kill me because I allied myself to kusari-gama…" She answered as she tried to suppress her tears but she was unsuccessful. "I will never do that to you, you're my sister. I was the one who took care of you since you were a kid and I can never harm you, you should know that." Naraku said sternly as he hugged his sister tightly. "But what if you had too?" Kagome asked as she looked into his eyes. Then the question had hit him, _'What if __**I **__have too…'_ He thought but he was pulled out of his thought when someone knocked on the door. "Come in…" Naraku said as Suikotsu came in. "The Kusari-gama is headed toward the school." Suikotsu informed, "What?! Call the others. We should get there before they do, go!" Naraku said angrily as Suikotsu left.

"Naraku, I should come to." Kagome suggested, "No. They must be looking for you. You should stay here, understand?" He said strictly as he left the room. Before Kagome could answer, he left. She hurriedly went to her closet and change into a dark blue shirt and jeans. She had put her hair into a high ponytail and wore her black converse. She was about to open her door but it was lock. She tried to open it again but it was no use, she then turned her attention towards her balcony. Then an idea hit her, she went back to her closet and found a rope there. _'I knew having a rope will pay off…'_ she thought as she tied the rope to the balcony. **(If you people are wondering how she got a rope…Let's just say she sneaked out before.)** She looked down and saw there was no one there; usually her father's bodyguards will roam around just to see if something is suspicious.

When she was already near the ground, she jumped down. Her legs hurt but she shrugged it off. She then ran to the back door that was behind the bushes, _'Finally, I'm free. I better get to Inuyasha and tell him what happened…'_ she thought as she ran down the street to the nearest bus station.

**Meanwhile…**

Naraku arrived at the school just in time but the entire Kusari-gama (minus Sango and Shippo) is already there. Sesshoumaru was ahead of them and behind him were Inuyasha and Miroku. "I know you have one of our generals, if you don't want us to attack you right now you will hand her to us." Sesshoumaru threatened but Naraku wasn't showing any emotion. "You mean Sango?" He said as Bankotsu and Suikotsu carried Sango in front of the crowd. She drenched in blood but her wounds had already stopped bleeding. "What did you do to her?" Miroku yelled angrily as he tried to charge at Naraku but Inuyasha held him back. "Don't worry; she's still breathing but barely…" Naraku said venomously. "You Bastard! Miroku spatted but Naraku just smirked at him evilly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu and without a second he was already in front of him. He punched Bankotsu in the face and took Sango, but before he could move Naraku appeared beside him and held a dagger in his neck. "I thought you think before you act, Sesshoumaru?" He said teasingly. No one dared to move an inch because if they do, Sesshoumaru's dead. "I do. I even know how to counter your attack…" Sesshoumaru answered as he elbowed Naraku in the gut and ran back to his gang. "Kill him!" Naraku ordered as his men took out there gun and pointed it towards Kusari-gama. But before they could shoot, Kagome appeared before Sesshoumaru. "No! Don't!" She yelled but they already fired.

Luckily, Sesshoumaru had grabbed her by the hand and jumped out of the way. "Stop shooting!!" Naraku yelled and they did, then he turned his attention to the rival gang who immediately retreated. _"__**DAMN YOU, SESSHOUMARU!!!**__" _he thought angrily as he suppressed the pain. "Bankotsu, get Ayame and tell her to go to my office immediately…" Naraku ordered as he went to his car and drove off.

**Okay, I know I promised that Kagome and Kikyo will meet but don't worry they will!! So hopefully, you guys review and I shall update as soon as I can and I hope I WON'T BE LOCKED INSIDE THE CLOSET AGAIN!!!!! (YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT GABBY!?!?!?!? DON'T PLAY INNOCENT!!!!)**

**Anyways, Thanks to all who reviewed and added my story, just be patient and I will update soon!!!!**

**Autumn**


	11. Meeting new people

**Thanks for the long wait!! I was really busy but at least I updated. Hope you read and review!!!**

**Note: Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back to their home.**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a room; she tried to remember what happened.

**Flashback….**

"_Kill him." Naraku ordered and all the Jumonji-yari started firing at Sesshoumaru. "No! Don't!" She yelled as she ran in front of Sesshoumaru. Luckily for her, he managed to grab her by the hand and jumped out of the way. "Stop shooting!" Naraku yelled and they did._

That was the only thing she could remember after that were kinda blurry. She passed out after Sesshoumaru saved her from being killed. "I see you're awake." A voice said as she turned her attention at the figure near the door. "Sesshoumaru..." She mumbled as her eyes widened. "I should thank you for trying to save me; I didn't know you cared about me." He said in a soft voice that surprised Kagome. "I j-just didn't want anyone to die…" She silently answered as she lowered her head. _'Don't trust anyone from Kusari-gama especially Sesshoumaru.'_ Sango's voice echoed in her thoughts. _'Why would Sango think of him that way? He seems kind to me…'_ Kagome thought as she her cheeks started to reddened. "You don't have to hide your beautiful face to me, it's alright." He said as she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru in front of her. _'Wow! I didn't know he was that fast…?'_ She thought as they looked to each other's eyes. _'His eyes seem so…calm. Just like…Inuyasha.'_ She thought which broke her from the trance. She looked up to see if Sesshoumaru was angry at her but instead she saw him smiling so sweetly. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. I hope you will join us." He said calmly as he left the room.

After he left the room, Kagome stood from the bed and walked towards the balcony. The sun was already setting but that wasn't the reason she was sad. _'Naraku must be angry at me right now. He must think I betrayed him…I must leave right now but I might anger Sesshoumaru.'_ She was cut off from her thoughts when her phone rang. It was a text message asking her to go to the park near the Takayama Building. Kagome hesitated but she wanted to know who it was and what does that person want with her. She decided to climb down the balcony and made sure no one saw her. She silently jumped down and ran towards the gate.

She checked her pockets for some change and managed to find some money left. After she rode the bus, she walked towards the park and saw the towering building that belonged to Inuyasha's family. "They were right, you _do_ look like me." A voice came from behind her; she turned around and saw Kikyo. "You must be Kagome Akechi, My name is Kikyo Honda. You wanna sit down for a bit?" She said as she made her way towards a bench and sat down. "I thought you where in a coma…?" Kagome said incredulously as she stared at the girl before her. Kikyo and her truly looked the same, they may even pass off as twins but one things was different about them was their eyes. Kagome had dark blue eyes that she got from her mother while Kikyo had dark brown. Anyways, Kikyo looked at her with calm eyes but she noticed the coldness in it. "I was but I manage to wake up. Listen, I won't beat around the bush. I want you to distance yourself from Kusari-gama." She answered coldly as she looked up the sky. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked confusingly as she looked at her angrily. "You will only get hurt. Don't you notice they're only using you to get to Naraku? I suggest you leave Tokugawa high and distance yourself from them." Kikyo replied as she looked at Kagome with cold uncaring eyes. Kagome couldn't help but feel hurt about what she said, _'I know they're only using me…but what about Inuyasha.' _She thought as she pushed her tears back but she failed and so she ran away while Kikyo stood from her seat and left. _'It's for your own good, Kagome. I don't want you to get hurt…'_ Kikyo thought as she silently walked out of the park.

Koga was quietly walking in the park still thinking about Kagome when someone accidentally bumps into him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He yelled angrily but he stopped rambling only to see Kagome crying in his arm and staining his favorite shirt but he shrugged it off. "I'm sorry, but I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay, why does everyone want me to leave? Why?" She said as she cried her heart out; Koga didn't understand what she was talking about so he just hugged her. Kagome didn't care anymore so she hugged him back. "Who wants you to leave anyway?" Koga asked unsurely, "Everyone. My brother, Sango and now, Kikyo." She answered as she continued to cry. _'Kikyo…? She's back? I thought she was in a coma and how did she knew her?'_ He thought as he carried her bridal style. "My name is Koga, how about you?" He said pretending that he doesn't know her. "My name is Kagome, I'm sorry for staining your shirt. I didn't mean to do it." She apologized as he placed her down on a bench. "Look, I have to go back and if you wanna come, you could come with me." He said as he sat next to her. "I don't know. I might just be a burden to you…" She said sadly as she looked down. "It's okay. My parent's aren't home and don't worry, I won't do anything to you. I'm already betrothed to someone." He answered which made Kagome looked at him. "Okay, but I hope you're telling the truth or my brother will murder you." Kagome said threateningly which made Koga roll his eyes, _'I know. You don't have to remind me…'_ He thought as he stood from the bench. "C'mon before it gets dark." He said as began to walk out of the park. Kagome ran beside him and said, "Thanks for being there for me…" which he returned with a smile.

**I know short but this is a cliffy! Now,** **please read and review. By the way, I'm sorry if I updated late. I was busy with many things and my brother was hunting for my blood so please forgive me.**

**Autumn **


	12. Kikyo's interference

**Sorry if I had updated so late…**

**But I was busy so hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

Sesshoumaru was silently reading his book when a knock came from his door. He frowned and said,

"What is it that you need?" he grunted as he continued to read his book.

"You have a guest, milord." One of his henchmen answered then he quickly left knowing what will happen when he stays.

"It's nice to see you Sesshoumaru…" Kikyo said as she smirked, standing near the door post. She was wearing a black turtle-neck shirt with black pants and boots. She slowly walked towards the table where he was and sat next to him. Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow in suspicion. He knew that Kikyo meant business but he can easily read her tactics. She maybe a very skilled general of his, but she was lousy on keeping her emotions intact.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly as they both locked eyes at each other. Meanwhile, Kikyo knows that Sesshoumaru can easily kill her right away but she had something up her sleeve.

"I know what you are planning Sesshoumaru. You wish to eliminate Naraku and gain complete control over their company once you marry Kagome." Kikyo stated which truly surprised him but he barely showed it. Sesshoumaru then smirked coldly and began to stand up from his seat.

"It seems I underestimated you…Well then, if you truly are aware of my objections, _you_ won't interfere…" He said icily as he returned the book from its shelf. He was about to leave when a dagger was headed his way but he managed to catch it with his bare hand. Kikyo's eyes widened as she saw him catch her dagger, she then tried to do a flying kick on him but he dodge it. She was about to kick him in the side but he managed to grabbed her leg and punched her in the stomach. He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall and said, "If you don't want me to kill _you…_ you will learn to stay out of my way, understood? _Or_ I will be the one to inform Inuyasha about what happened between _you _and Naraku." He said venomously as he dropped her on the floor and proceeded to leave while Kikyo stared at him horrified of what might happen but she knew she had to do something to save Kagome and so she also left.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway he noticed Miroku and Inuyasha in Kagome's room with the other gang members.

"What are you imbecile's doing?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Kagome, left. One of the maids just checked on her and when she entered the room there was no one here." Inuyasha answered, he noticed Sesshoumaru was very furious that if anyone gave him another bad news they'll be heading down to hell.

"Inform everyone, we must not let her get far…" He ordered as he left and headed to his room.

Meanwhile, Naraku was doing his physics homework in the 'red room' when Ayame and Hakoudoshi walked in.

"We have very pleasing news, Naraku." Hakoudoshi informed.

"What is it?" He asked uninterested as he continued to do his work.

"Kagome left Sesshoumaru's estate and now, she is somewhere in the city but we have not yet known where part of the city she is." Ayame added as she waited for her master's order. Naraku stopped his work and turned to look at them and then said, "Inform everyone in the east side of the city, we _must_ find her first before the Kusari-gama does." Then two nodded and left in a quick flash.

**scene change**

Koga and Kagome arrived in front of a huge beige colored mansion with a large terrace in the front. Kagome looked in awe as she saw the red and blue rose garden with some beautiful yellow sunflowers.

"Wow, this is _your_ garden…?" She asked unable to believe her eyes. It was very beautiful. It was like she was inside a portrait that was painted realistically.

"Yeah I know, my mother loved roses that's why she made this rose garden although the sunflowers kinda out of the picture." Koga explained as they entered the estate.

"Okay, here are some rules. When you get to the room, don't leave not unless I say so. As soon you get to your room, you can only call the maids. You are not allowed to go to the kitchen or any place in the house except your room. And lastly, please don't terrorize the guest room. My dad will kill me if that happens, okay?" He said as they walked inside the mansion.

"Alright, don't worry. I always follow rules although I tend to skip some of them…" She answered sheepishly as she followed him in the guest room.

"Okay…here's is your room. Remember, don't leave." He said as he left her in the room.

She looked around and sat down the bed, the room was painted lavender with flower prints in the wall, while the bed was a warm blue with a blue shade in it. _'This room is so calm…it reminds me of my room. I wish I could go back and forget what happened but it seems it won't happen.'_ She thought as she lied down and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Koga took out his cell phone and called Naraku.

**Naraku**: Who is this?

**Koga**: It's me, Koga.

**Naraku**: What do you want? I am busy and I don't have time to talk to you.

**Koga**: I have your sister with me…Do you want me to drop her off to your house?

**Naraku**: No…I will send Kohaku and Bankotsu there; don't tell her that you called me.

**Koga**: Alright, I won't. Bye.

After that, Koga hung up and went to check on Kagome. As he entered her room, he noticed she was asleep. _'She must be really tired…I wonder how she got in the middle of this war?'_ he thought as he left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed a figure sneaking down the hallway.

"Rin…what are you doing here?" Koga asked as he turned to her.

"Oh...Hi brother, I just went home because I left my algebra book, how about you?" Rin asked.

"I just got back from school…" Koga lied as he grinned at her, he and Rin are step-sibling and even though they're different from each other, Koga still cares for his sister.

"Listen, we have a visitor in the guest room. So please don't tell dad, okay?" He asked pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you. I have to go now, bye!" She answered as she ran downstairs and left.

Koga then proceeded to go to his room but he stopped and noticed someone was following him. He whirled around and saw Kikyo standing in front of him.

"I thought you were comatose, but I guess Kanna's beatings are getting softer." Koga remarked as he leaned against the wall. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him and threw three daggers at him but Koga dodged them and did a heel kick which threw her off but she back flipped and landed feet away from him.

"Don't underestimate me; Kanna's beating can't kill me _that_ easily." She sneered as she took out her bow and arrow and launched three arrows at him. Koga turned to the nearest table and kicked it in front of him thus shielding him from it. He then disappeared behind the table and did a scissor kick at her which threw her out of the window. Koga looked down the broken window and saw she was gone. _'What the hell is wrong with her? Kohaku and Bankotsu better get here soon or Sesshoumaru will…'_ He thought as he called one of the maids to clean the mess.

"Koga-sama, what happened?" One of the guards asked as some of them came rushing towards him.

"An intruder got inside the mansion, call on the others and tighten the security. Don't let anyone get in unless I know them, got it?" Koga ordered and went to his room.

**Okay, I know its short but at least you know why Sesshoumaru wants Kagome. But what happened between Kikyo and Naraku? What happened to Sango? And why am I asking you this…?**

**Seriously, Why? Anyway, all I'm going to tell all of you is…Someone will die but I won't say who….hehehehehehe.**

**Anyway, read and review!!!**


	13. Bringing you to safety

**Sorry for the long wait and Thanks to those who reviewed and added my story!!**

**(Cries) I can't believe you guys like my story, I FEEL SO HAPPY!!**

**Anyway, I just wanna tell you guys that I have a poll and I wanna ask if you want Kagome to be with Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. Don't forget to vote!!**

**Bringing you to safety**

Kagome suddenly awakened by the noise outside of her room. She stood up from her bed and came out of the room to check it out. She saw Koga near the broken window looking really frustrated.

"Koga, what happened?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked at him.

"Nothing, someone just tried to assassinate me…" He said nonchalantly at her which made her more suspicious but she shrugged it off.

"What are _you_ doing out here, anyway? I told you to stay in your room, didn't I?" Koga asked defensively.

"I was just checking if everything is alright, I got worried so I came out. I didn't mean to go against your rules." Kagome replied fiercely. Koga was surprised by her sudden cold demeanor but barely showed it. "Whatever. Just go back to your room before any of my dad's bodyguards sees you. I'm not supposed to have girls in the house…" Koga answered coldly as he was about to walk downstairs but Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap back at you. I was just worried that's all." Koga turned around and hugged her which baffled her.

"Ever since I first saw you, I can't help but feel that I had to protect you. I'm sorry for being a jerk…" He apologized as he smiled at her. "Now, go back before anyone of my dad's bodyguards sees you…" He added as Kagome headed back to the guest room. When the door finally closed behind Kagome, he sighed and rubbed his temple. _'What the hell am I doing…? I can't love her; I'm already betrothed to Ayame but Kagome's way better than her.'_ Koga thought but he was immediately cut off his train of thoughts when one of the guards told him that there were men waiting in front of the gate.

"Did they tell you who they were?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir, they said they were the Kusari-gama." The guard answered which unnerved Koga.

"Don't let them get in! Tell them I'm not here…" Koga answered the guard who hurriedly left.

He looked out the window and saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the rest of their gang. _'Fucking Kikyo…she must've told them! I must get Kagome away from here.'_**(Kikyo wasn't the one who snitched on them…Read the flashback)** He thought as he made his way to the guest room. He opened the door and saw Kagome sitting near the window; he grabbed her and quickly left the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"No time for questions! I need to get you somewhere away from here." Koga answered abruptly as they ran downstairs and grabbed his keys of his car. They both got in his black Maserati and sped off from the back gate.

Meanwhile, after the guard had told them that Koga wasn't there, Sesshoumaru noticed the black car turning right. He narrowed his eyes and recognized the driver, _'Koga…'_ He growled as he saw Kagome sat beside him.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Get back to the car, Koga just left with Kagome and I think I know where they're going…" He sneered as he and Inuyasha ran back to the car while the others got back to there motorcycle.

**Flashback**

_As he entered his room, Sesshoumaru tried to control his anger. 'I know Kikyo knows something about this…and I will make sure __**she**__ won't interfere with my plans.'_ _He thought as he laid down his bed. When he was about to doze off, when his phone rang; he glares at his phone before answering it._

_**Sesshoumaru:**__ Who is this?_

_**Unknown caller:**__ Kagome is with Koga Uesugi. She is currently at his house as we speak._

_After that the caller hung up, Sesshoumaru wondered if the caller was telling the truth but that wasn't caught his attention. The voice was certainly a male, same age with Shippo but the caller has a deeper voice than Shippo. It was someone he had never met before, 'Whoever __**he**__ is…__**he**__ better make sure __**he**__ was telling the truth or I will have to kill him myself'_ _Sesshoumaru thought coldly as he stood up from his bed and exited his room. He was about to go downstairs when Inuyasha called him._

"_Sesshoumaru, we couldn't find Kagome anywhere…" He said as he stopped in front of his brother._

"_No worries, Inuyasha. Someone has informed me that Koga has Kagome." He answered as he smirked evilly. _

"_Who was it?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "I don't who he was but he better be telling us the truth or I'll murder him myself." Sesshoumaru replied venomously. "Ready some men to come with us…I have a feeling that we're not the only ones who knows." He ordered as Inuyasha nodded and quickly left._

**End of flashback**

'_The informant was right, Kagome was there and now, Koga is bringing her back to Naraku…'_ Sesshoumaru thought furiously. Inuyasha noticed this and knows that his brother is very pissed off right now so he stepped on the gas to catch up with Koga's car.

Meanwhile, Koga noticed that they were already following them. He made a sharp left turn which got him in the side streets. He looked up in the rear view mirror and noticed that they were still behind him. As he kept changing lanes, they were doing the same. He noticed he was already doing 70 but shrugged it off. _'As long as Kagome is away from them…I could care less.'_ He thought as added more speed. He noticed some Kusari-gamas beside him who were in motorcycles. They started to shooting at them but luckily, Koga's car is bulletproof.

"Kagome, get my gun from the compartment." Koga demanded. Kagome on the other hand, was already getting scared of what was happening but barely showed it, she just obeyed what he said and took out his gun.

"Alright, its time I get back on these dickheads for ruining my car…" Koga remarked as he took the gun from her and asked her to hold the wheel (?). He pulled the window down in his side and started shooting at them. He got two down while another two emerged from the left side of his car. He climbed out through the window and started to shoot down the two.

When he got back inside the car, he took control of the wheel. He noticed that the police were already trailing behind them. _'If dad finds out, he'll kill me…not unless I lose these idiots.'_ He thought as he continued to accelerate his speed. It wasn't long 'till they managed to lose them.

"Koga, don't you think you're driving too fast in a side street no less?" Kagome asked nervously as she glanced at him.

"What do you mean? At least, there's not much traffic." He answered nonchalantly. Kagome just looked at him as if he lost his mind. _'Maybe he did…'_ she thought curiously but she was cut off when they suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she noticed they were at Sanada high. She quickly got out of the car and ran but Koga managed to grab her. She turned to him and slapped him.

"How can you lie to me?" Kagome yelled angrily as she struggled from his grip.

"Look, it's the only safest place from the Kusari-gama. Sesshoumaru will only use you, trust me." He replied coldly as he tightened his grip.

"How can I trust you? When _**you**_ lied to me!?" Kagome snapped angrily at him. She tried to punch him but he caught her hand so she kicked him where she kicked Inuyasha before only with more force.

**Meanwhile…**

Kohaku and Bankotsu arrived at Koga's house only to know he quickly left with Kagome. "Did he tell you where he went?" Bankotsu asked.

"No, but maybe it's because of those people who came earlier." The guard answered.

"Who were they?" Bankotsu asked wondering if it was the Kusari-gama.

"They called themselves the Kusari-gama and they were asking something about Koga-sama's visitor." The guard replied once again as he went back inside. Bankotsu took his phone out and called Naraku.

**Naraku:** Did you get my sister already?

**Bankotsu: **No. Koga left and took her with him, I think his at Sanada right now.

**Naraku:** What? How did this happen?

**Bankotsu:** Sesshoumaru and some of the Kusari-gama arrived here a minute ago.

**Naraku: **Damn it! Get back to the school and we'll meet you there.

After Naraku hung up, they quickly got back to their motorcycles. "What did Naraku say?" Kohaku asked as he started his motorcycle. "He said to go meet him at school…" Bankotsu answered icily as he did the same.

**Back at Sanada…**

After Koga fell down from the pain, Kagome was about to run away from him when she suddenly felt light-headed. She tried to stand up but she was already feeling weak. She fell down then noticed someone was standing near her. She looked up and saw Kanna with one of her needles in her hands. She kneeled down beside her caressing her cheek, "I forgive you my _dear_ _cousin,_ for what you put me through…" she said coldly as she tuck a hair behind Kagome's ear. "Don't worry; I will make sure _you _will witness your best friend's death…in my own hands." Kanna whispered to her ear as Kagome lost consciousness.

**Uh-oh, Kanna's back and she's already set on killing Sango. Will Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha arrive on time to save Kagome? Or will Naraku get to her first? And why did Kohaku informed Sesshoumaru? **

**I will update as soon as possible…so please forgive.**

**Thanks again!!**


	14. When all hell breaks loose

**Thank you for reviewing my story once again!!**

**I am **_**so **_**happy!! cries**

**Anyway, please review!!**

* * *

As Kanna stood up next to Kagome, Koga walked next to her still flinching in pain.

"Since when did you have gotten out of the hospital?" Koga asked curiously as he kneeled down next to Kagome and carried her bridal style.

"Yesterday and I just broke a rib it was nothing serious. Sesshoumaru couldn't really kill me even he wants to. He _knows _Kagura will despise him if he does so." Kanna answered coldly as they both headed to the school campus.

"You didn't do anything to harm her, did you?" Koga asked as he glanced at the unconscious form of Kagome.

"I just knocked her out; I can't kill her even if I tried. Naraku will have my head if I did besides; Hakoudoshi and I are in debt with their family. We swore to repay them by serving Naraku and I don't think killing Kagome will help our debt to them." Kanna said in monotone.

"But what about Kagura…? Isn't she your sibling too?" Koga questioned.

"She is but our entire family considers her as a _**black sheep**_. They see her as nothing but a _failure _of the family." She said venomously as they walked up the stairs. It wasn't long 'til they reached the 'Red room'. Kanna kicked down the door which startled most of the Jumonji-yari then all of them including Ayame bowed down to her.

"Kanna-sama, it is good to see you." Ayame greeted as she bowed down. Kanna only ignored her and ordered some of the members to clean the room. They quickly stopped bowing and hurriedly cleaned the entire room.

"Why Koga, you should know better than to trifle with low class women." Ayame remarked as she saw Kagome in his arms.

"Are you blind? This is Naraku's sister and I'd rather be a monk than to _trifle _with her." Koga mocked Ayame as he set Kagome down the couch.

"Ayame, where are the rest of the members?" Kanna asked coldly as she noticed that almost all of them are gone.

"Some of them are in Naraku-sama's estate as we speak." Ayame answered respectfully but before Kanna could say something a jumonji ran in and interrupted them.

"Kanna-sama…Koga-sama, the entire Kusari-gama are here and they are demanding Naraku-sama's sister." He said nervously. Kanna dismissed the boy who quickly ran back outside.

"What are we going to do? Naraku isn't here yet and Sesshoumaru will not think twice into burning this whole school down just to get Kagome." Koga said as he sat next to Kagome.

"Koga, you stay here with her. Ayame and I will face them; we'll stall them 'til Naraku comes." Kanna ordered as she and Ayame left while Koga stayed behind with Kagome. As they rushed downstairs, some teachers had blocked there path.

"Miss Hosokawa, what is going on here? And why are there Tokugawa students in our front gate?" Saitō-sensei asked frantically while the others stayed behind him.

"It is nothing. Just stay in your respective classrooms." Kanna demanded as she and Ayame quickly left before they could ask any further. When they reached the front gates, Sesshoumaru and his men had already surrounded the entire campus.

"I'm surprised your still standing, Kanna." Sesshoumaru remarked as he smirked evilly at her.

"As if you could really kill me…" Kanna retorted as she glared at him. Sesshoumaru's smirk turned to a cold emotionless glare.

"_Where is Kagome?" _Sesshoumaru asked icily as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"My…my Sesshoumaru, don't you care for my sister any longer?" Kanna said venomously as she smirked at him then two jumonji appeared behind her holding a beaten up and bruised Kagura. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit and a growl managed to escape his throat. **(Damn, Sesshy didn't see that one coming)**

"What's the matter? Don't you recognize _my sister_?" Kanna scoffed as she dragged Kagura roughly by the arm. She then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face up.

"You **bitch**!" Sesshoumaru snarled as he was about to charged at Kanna but a dagger slipped pass him. They all turned to see where the dagger came from and saw Naraku and the rest of the Jumonji-yari.

"_**Don't even think about it, Sesshoumaru.**_**" **Naraku sneered as he and the rest of the members stood between Sesshoumaru's and Kanna's group. _'This'll be the start of a long battle'_Inuyasha thought as he held the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**Wow, I wonder what happens next…**

**I bet you do too!!**

**Anyway, here's a hint of the next one… Kikyo will interfere on the battle but guess which side she's on.**

**I know you can do it!!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Death within the battlefield

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was having an enormous writer's block but don't worry. Here is another chapter.**

**Death within the battlefield**

Naraku glared menacingly at Sesshoumaru as he and the rest of Jumonji surrounded them.

"Suikotsu...Renkotsu, take Kagura and bring her back to the room." Naraku ordered as the two boys walked over to Kagura's beaten form and dragged her back to her cell.

Sesshoumaru glare intensified as he couldn't do anything to save his girlfriend. Kanna smirked and walked over to Naraku's side and whispered something to his ear.

"You have a lot of guts walking in my territory like you own the place." Naraku remarked as his group ready their weapons. Unfazed by their silent threat Sesshoumaru just coldly looked at him. However, Inuyasha and the others were becoming wary of this confrontation.

"You and I both know that the Jumonji cannot risk having a war with my group right now. No matter how many soldiers you have, I still have the strength and the power to crush all of you." Sesshoumaru replied coldly as he tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword.

"Well then, let's see if that's the case..." Naraku took out his gun and shot at Sesshoumaru which he dodged gracefully. Meanwhile, chaos erupted all around them.

A sea of red and blue filled the school grounds as Jumonji and Kusari battled each other. Inuyasha and Miroku were having a hard time battling Kanna and Jakotsu while Ayame flawlessly defeated Manten and Hiten.

In the meantime, Naraku kept shooting at Sesshoumaru who is just dodging his bullets impeccably easy. Sesshoumaru runs quickly at Naraku and slices his gun however Naraku blocks his attack with his own sword. "I thought you lost your touch..." Sesshoumaru taunted as he pushed the boy back. "You wish!" Naraku snarled as he attacked Sesshoumaru fiercely but the boy seemed undeterred. "Yes, I did hope you lost your ability to fight. That way, I can easily defeat you without exerting too...much...effort!" Sesshoumaru replied as he tried to kick Naraku at the side but he blocked it and cut Sesshoumaru across his chest. Naraku jumped back and smirked at him. "Give up yet, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted but Sesshoumaru only smiled evilly at him. All of a sudden a blade zoomed pass Naraku and created a small cut on his face.

"Now, we're even." Sesshoumaru stated as he blocked another one of Naraku's attack.

Meanwhile, Kanna managed to knock Miroku out while Inuyasha is struggling to stay put. _'Damn, if this continues...we'll lose this fight!_' He thought as he dodged another one of Kanna's needles. All of a sudden, a whip wraps around her hands and yanks her down roughly. Both Kanna and Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo standing in the edge of the second floor high school building. Kanna grabs the whip secretly and pulls Kikyo down hard which cause the older girl to back flip and land on all fours on the ground. Inuyasha was about to run to Kikyo's side when Ayame appeared behind him. "I like you, you're hot! I wanna fight you next..." Ayame whispered in his ear as she punched him in his spine and kicked his leg.

Inuyasha tried to stand up but Ayame kicked him in the gut and sat on top of him. She then straddled his body. "Hmm...I wonder if Naraku-sama would mind if I kept you after this?" She asked as she licked his bloody lips but Inuyasha, who is eyes are turning pink in anger, pushed her off by kicking her stomach which threw her off a few feet. "Bitch! You will refrain from touching my person!" He growled angrily but Ayame just smirked evilly at him and said, "This is more like it, I prefer aggressive men anyway.." She then took out her dagger and sped at Inuyasha. He then grabbed his sword and blocked her attack then attempted to cut her through with his sword but she just dodged it and sliced him across the cheek. She giggled and licked the blood off her dagger, "Hmm...not bad for a dog." She remarked and tried to roundhouse him but he grabbed her leg and countered it with his own. She was thrown a few feet away before crashing to a nearby wall. Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and stared at her unconscious body before muttering "Bitch." Then continued fighting.

Back to Kikyo, the girl stood up and realized she twisted her left foot. Kanna noticed this and hurriedly ran towards her. She then gave the girl a double roundhouse kick which threw Kikyo a few feet away from her. Kikyo struggled to stand up as she felt her wounds reopening once again from the fight she had with Koga. She shrugged the pain off and took out her bladed bow. She then broke the bow into two and a metal chain fell through the middle. Both ends of the bow warped into blades and the bladed bow quickly became a scythe and chain. Kikyo smiled at the memory but immediately pushed it off and managed to block of Kanna's throwing stars. Kikyo began to spin the scythe around and aimed the bladed end towards Kanna. The shadow girl however, flipped to the side grabbed the metal whipped Kikyo used against her. The two then began a long-ranged battle between each other with Kikyo having the upper hand due to the blades her chain had. Yet, Kikyo knew never to underestimate one of Jumonji-yari's top generals. Kanna once again threw off Kikyo's scythe and remembered Kikyo's twisted ankle. She smirked menacingly as she wrapped the whip around Kikyo's left foot and pulled it as hard as she can. Kikyo yelped in pain as she fell roughly to the ground and struggled to free her foot. Kanna slowly walked up to the girl and broke the other girl's leg by slamming her heel on it. Kikyo cried out in pain as she clutched her left leg while still trying to fend Kanna off. She tried to reach for her scythe but Kanna broke her wrist effortlessly.

"This is what you get for meddling in a fight that does not include you." Kanna said coldly as she toyed with Kikyo's scythe. She then knelt down beside her, lifted her head up and whispered, "You should've never woke up.." Kanna then stabbed Kikyo with her deadly needles below the nape of her neck which caused the other girl to lose consciousness. Kanna then dropped her roughly and stood up. She then turned and out of nowhere, a sword runs through her. "_You should've never woke up either..."_ Inuyasha coldly whispered as he twisted his sword and pulled it from her. Kanna looked down with wide eyes but then a wicked smile graced her face. "You're a fool! Even if you kill me, Kikyo will never come back!" She taunted as she fell down to the ground, dead.

Hakoudoshi turned his attention to his sister and saw her body lifeless in the ground. He looked up and saw Inuyasha before her. Hate and anger filled his thoughts as he silently ran through the chaos and stabbed Inuyasha in the back with his naginata. The silver-haired boy stumbled back and saw Hakoudoshi's cold and detached stare that rivaled Sesshoumaru's. "You will pay for killing my sister." He muttered as he held his weapon tightly in his grasps. Inuyasha was beginning to feel fatigued but he remained unbothered by the threat. However, the battle suddenly stopped when a loud cry of both anger and sorrow erupted the chaos. Both looked towards the source and saw Kagome clutching Naraku's dead body in her arms. Before her was Sesshoumaru holding his sword drenched in blood and Kouga had his weapon ready just incase Sesshoumaru decided to finish the job.

"This fight is over! Leave, Sesshoumaru and you're life will be spared." Kouga threatened as he pointed his gun at him.

"I have to qualms to you, wolf. Either move out of the way or you shall die by my hands too." Sesshoumaru answered coldly as he readied his katana.

"Get out and leave, Sesshoumaru or I'll have you all killed." Kagome said coldly as she held Naraku's body closer to her. Sesshoumaru tried to look at her eyes but she kept her gaze down. "**Leave, now!**" She yelled angrily as everyone slightly flinched in fear except Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, you are still part of _our_ student body. Therefore, you cannot give orders to me that easily." He said arrogantly.

"No, I'm not part of your group anymore." She said as she looked sadly at Naraku and gently place his head down to the ground and stood up. "From now, I'll be the new leader of Jumonji-yari and I swear on my life that you'll pay for what you did to my brother." She declared defiantly as fifteen Jumonjis with heavy guns appeared behind her led by Renkotsu.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and said, "You will regret defying me.." then ordered his men to fall back. Inuyasha looked surprised but pushed it off and ordered some kusaris to carry both Kikyo's dead body and Miroku's unconscious body.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked passed the others and fell down beside Naraku's lifeless body. She then continued to let her tears to fall as she hugged his body closely to her. Kouga turned his head away and ordered the injured to go to the hospital wing while ordering the others to clean up the mess. Hakoudoshi carries his sister and places her next to Naraku. "Hakoudoshi, I want you to teach me how to kill." Kagome muttered frigidly next to him. Hakoudoshi looked down and saw the determination in her eyes as well as anger and hatred that he was feeling too.

"Don't worry, Kagome-sama. I won't fail you." He said as he knelt down beside her and hugged her to him. _'I promise, Kagome. I will avenge both Naraku-sama and my sister for you even if you can't do so...I will do it for both of us!'_ Hakoudoshi thought as tears began to fall from his eyes. Kouga glances at the two and knew that this war is far from over.

**I know you all thought Kikyo will be in Naraku's side but YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!**

**Have you not read? She's part of Kusari-gama who was sent to spy on Naraku. Anyway, three people died and there is a reason why they did. Oh! I'll tell you in the next chapter how Kagome saw Naraku die. **

**So please read and review!**

**See yah!**


End file.
